ParallaX
by She-Zeh
Summary: Es un pequeño proyecto en el que ando trabajando, luego lo cambiaré.


Elizabeth Lyncrawl era una niña de 15 años que vivía en la gran ciudad de AmberRust, una ciudad que tenía un tamaño increíble, rodeada de edificios con carros que se elevaban por los cielos azules junto con las palomas que volaban por los alrededores. Ella tenía un deseo que muchos adolescentes de su edad tenían: Estudiar, terminar la universidad y tener un gran futuro financiero, tener una familia y su propia casa y vivir como una persona feliz.

En medio de la escuela, ella se encontraba conviviendo con sus amigas y amigos en la hora de salida. Ella no vivía en la Universidad, sino con sus padres.

\- ¡Hola Elizabeth! – Dijo NeonRay, un joven de su salón, el cual nunca había hablado con ella, pero a Elizabeth le parecía lindo, pero a Neon le parecía una niña rara, ya que él tenía diferentes ideas.

\- Oh Hola Neon. – Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que Neon la observara un poco raro.

\- ¿Vas a venir mañana a la exposición de materiales de energía? – Preguntó Neon, con una sonrisa. – Va a haber objetos que te pueden ayudar con tu proyecto final.

\- Pues sí, creo. – Dijo Elizabeth. – Puede que necesite un poco de orientación para hacer el trabajo. –

\- Bueno yo me tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas con mi proyecto. ¡Te dejo aquí! ¡Chau!- Se despidió Neon. Elizabeth solo sonrió.

Al salir de la escuela e ir camino a casa, recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Al Tratar de observar quien había sido, cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Al despertar, estaba dentro de un bote de cristal, un poco más grande que ella. Gritó desesperada, pero sus alaridos eran inútiles, porque el cristal absorbía el ruido que ella generaba. A un lado de ella logró observar un código. El código era: G1RL-0115.

Elizabeth estaba asustada, no sabía que sucedía, le entró un miedo; miedo a la muerte. Pensó en todos sus familiares, pensó en sus amigos, en sus estudios, en su sueño. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora que su cuerpo estaba encerrado en un bote, su pobre destino, ya no sería nada de ella, y que todos se olvidarían de su existencia?

En ese momento en el que ella sufría por su vida, llega un hombre, con una túnica blanca. Y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita, lamento este inconveniente, seré su entrenador en esta fase en la cual necesitaremos su ayuda.-

\- ¿Ayuda de qué? ¡Solo sácame de aquí! –

\- No tan rápido niña, vas a estar con nosotros un tiempo. –

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –

\- El necesario. –

Al terminar la plática, Elizabeth fue electrocutada por un circuito que estaba conectado al bote de cristal, pero ella siguió viva.

\- Interesante – Dijo el hombre que la acompañaba, anotando una información en una rúbrica, mientras Elizabeth lo miraba con una cara de odio.

\- Ahora te voy a inyectar una solución. Dolerá un poco, pero no te preocupes, solo te dolerá si eres alérgica a mis medicamentos. –

Al terminar la frase, a ella le inyectaron unos sueros, eran 8 jeringas que se inyectaron en sus brazos y piernas. Ella gritó y soltó alaridos de dolor. Después de que finalizaran los gritos, ella solo se quedó cabizbaja. El hombre de la túnica se sorprendió.

\- Nadie había aguantado el suero… Eres un caso especial… Podré cumplir mi objetivo. Excelente.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pasó el tiempo, y el hombre la sacó del bote de cristal, pero él le siguió dando inyecciones y le dio muchas cosas que alteraban su organismo. Ella se sentía torturada por dentro, y que su vida ya no valía la pena. Ella ya no sentía la felicidad, los sentimientos se habían ido; era como un robot, solo seguía órdenes porque ya no puede más con el sufrimiento que siente por dentro y se volvió una esclava de las decisiones del hombre de bata blanca.

Pasaron muchos años (23 años para ser más específicos), y ella seguía en ese laboratorio. Había sido cambiada totalmente: Su corto pelo rosa se había tornado blanco claro, tampoco tenía ropa, en vez de eso, portaba una armadura de un mineral que él llamó Paralaxina: Un mineral que posee una resistencia abismal, soporta la temperatura de dos supernovas en explosión, y aparte es un material que se puede moldear por medio de la energía mental, y si se afilaba podía cortar muros y casas con facilidad. Las inyecciones que sufrió alrededor de los años le dieron una fuerza sobrenatural, la capacidad de emanar energía ardiente con una temperatura equivalente a una supernova en explosión, aparte puede levitar en el campo magnético de la Tierra, y se puede teleportar a distancias increíbles. Ella ya no tenía ideales ni sueños, ella solo cumpliría el objetivo que el hombre de la túnica le encomendara.

\- Bien, ahora… Destruye… Todo… - Elizabeth solo asintió con la cabeza.

Elizabeth ya no era la misma, ella ahora era Parallax, la destructora de mundos. Ella solo cumpliría su objetivo: Un Nuevo Holocausto…

El hombre que creó a Parallax la describió como si alguien hubiera venido del cielo, a llevarse todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, como si fuera una bomba atómica, que destruiría gente buena, gente mala y edificios por igual. Él se sentía orgulloso de ver que su plan de generar un apocalipsis había sido un éxito.

" _Ahora todos mienten, mira hacia los cielos, para ver el final de toda la creación._

 _Y nadie llora cuando todos mueren, ya que nadie está vivo para hacerlo."_

 _\- Parallax._


End file.
